


Together

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie knows more than the Doctor is comfortable with.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day seventeen.**

* * *

 

**Together**

 

Jackie Tyler was looking at Rose and the Doctor knowingly. “Trust me, I understand your unwillingness to see me as often as I’d like, but I refuse to only get to see the two of you on Christmas!”

The mother addressed Rose then. “I leave you responsible for getting both yourself and the Doctor here at least _twice_ until Christmas, you hear?”

“And I mean _both_ of you, Doctor. If there’s one thing I’ve noticed, it’s that you look happier when together.”

“We are,” the Time Lord muttered. The last thing they needed was Jackie controlling their every move.

The mother looked at the two of them tiredly. “I can see that. You don’t need to pretend.”

Rose sent the Doctor a panicked glance.

Jackie shook her head. Her only daughter could never hide some things from her. Falling in love. Some inexplicable blush on her face whenever she shared an accidental look with the Doctor could only mean their relationship was no longer of the ‘maybe’ kind. Jackie understood she had been expecting for this _normalcy_ from Rose and the Doctor for quite a while.

All of a sudden, Jackie Tyler smiled.

“What are you still doing here? Go, I’m sure you two have much better things to do. In bed or elsewhere. Go, go!”

 

Rose and the Doctor have left the flat in a hurry, not exchanging a word or a glance before they were supposedly out of sight from any of the house’s windows.

“Is Jackie psychic?” The Time Lord asked, honestly terrified.

“She’s my Mum, silly! Of course she knows!”

Rose’s words did nothing to make him feel any better. “Are you sharing some intimate details about us with Jackie?!”

“Some mothers simply know,” she sighed.

“Even more of a reason to avoid your mum, sorry, Rose.”

“Be happy Mum doesn’t want us to come to visit every day!”

He nodded. “Are you absolutely certain she can’t-”

Rose  blinked at him. “No ordinary human can. My Mum is special to me, but she’s only human.”

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. _You truly  are amazing, Rose._ As panicked as he had been, his trust in his love, companion and so much more has never faltered.

 _As are you, Doctor. I am still waiting for you to make sure we make use of every day until the following visit to Mum,_ she sent him a passionate look, one the Time Lord has understood very well.

  



End file.
